


Triple clic

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Cheating, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Situational Humiliation, Sudden epiphany
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clic, clic, clic; así retumban las revelaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple clic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada es mío, excepto quizá Veronika, la OFC por excelencia.

**Triple clic**

 

—Carajo, estúpidos zapatos —maldijo Veronika a sus antes amadas zapatillas con tacón de doce centímetros que ahora llevaba colgando de los dedos de la mano izquierda, una con el tacón partido y sin más remedio que acabar en el bote de la basura, mientras que con la otra mano introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta del departamento que venía compartiendo con su novio Georg desde hacía tres años luego de cuatro de relación.

Apenas dar un paso dentro de su hogar, el peso que venía cargando sobre los hombros tras un largo, pesado y tedioso día en la oficina donde trabaja como secretaria ejecutiva cayó como un fardo a su lado y por fin pudo respirar en paz.

—Dios bendiga los viernes —murmuró con pesar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí—, y de paso a mi jefe por dejarme salir temprano hoy entre todos los días.

Depositando lo que quedaba de sus pobres zapatos luego de pisar mal al bajar las escaleras y obtener con ello una rotura que parecía imposible de reparar (y de paso cara para un calzado que en realidad había sido barato) sobre la mesa de entrada, se lo pensó dos veces para mejor ir directo al bote de basura que había en la cocina y cumplir bien con su intención. Sin llegar a ser un maniático por el orden, Georg solía ponerse pesado con lo tocante al desorden de ella como no lo hacía con el suyo propio. El muy hipócrita.

Que hablando de Georg, ¿dónde estaba? Usualmente éste despertaba a la misma hora que Veronika y les preparaba el desayuno a ambos; cada uno tenía su propia vida y aspiraciones personales, así que mientras la chica salía de casa para trabajar de ocho a tres por cinco días a la semana en un despacho jurídico gubernamental, el bajista permanecía en su departamento y trabajaba en sus propios proyectos, algunos relacionados con la banda y otros no. Era lo que les funcionaba y los ingresos de ambos eran los que los mantenían, así que Veronika estaba bien con ello.

Lo cual no explicaba el por qué de pronto se sentía inquieta de no saber el paradero de su novio. Luego de un día tan terrible como el que había tenido (no sólo su par favorito de zapatos había visto la luz al final del túnel, sino que también había traspapelado un caso importante y su superior puesto un energúmeno por ello) lo único que pedía y deseaba en el mundo era una taza de té de manzanilla para los nervios, recostarse en la cama con los pies puestos sobre una almohada y a Georg a su lado dándole besitos por todo el cuello. Si después eso derivaba en algo más, bueno… Veronika sonrió para sí… No se iba a molestar en lo absoluto.

Con el ánimo un poco menos plagado de nubarrones negros, suspiró una vez más a modo de luto por el único par de zapatos negros con los que se había sentido cómoda y sexy al mismo tiempo, prometiéndose conseguir un reemplazo antes de que el fin de semana terminara.

Aliviada ya de su amargura, hizo amago de tomar una manzana de las que tenían decorando una cesta sobre la barra que separaba la cocina del departamento de la sala-comedor que componía su pequeño hogar, pero se quedó con los dedos asiendo el aire al ver que sobre el perchero de la entrada colgaba un maletín pequeño que ella estaba segura, no le pertenecía a Georg.

¿Acaso tenían visitas? Hasta un segundo atrás habría jurado estar a solas.

Olvidando la manzana que segundos antes la había atraído, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la entrada y examinó el maletín en cuestión, descubriendo segundos después a quién pertenecía. Grabadas en la correa lateral, estaban dos letras: GS.

Claro, Gustav había llegado de visita, nada anormal en él. Para Veronika no era extraño llegar de la oficina y encontrar a ese par sentados frente al televisor viendo alguna película que el baterista había traído para mirar juntos, o en su defecto, fingir que la veían mientras compartían un par de cervezas, un tazón de maíz tostado y hablaban de todo y nada. Si no era eso, entonces lo normal sería encontrarlos en la segunda habitación del departamento, la misma que Georg había tomado como estudio y santuario en uno, por tener un amplio ventanal que daba hacia el oeste y según él, era el sitio donde más se inspiraba para practicar con su bajo, o en general, sólo disfrutar de la tranquilidad que tres años de giras continuas le habían arrebatado.

Convencida entonces de que ese par estaba en el estudio, Veronika se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el bajista, decidida a cambiarse primero de ropa porque su traje sastre de falda y chaqueta estaba ya un poco arrugado y de paso porque descalza y con las medias sucias era como menos deseaba aparecer ante el estoico baterista. Sin llegar a ser fríos, lo cierto era que entre ella y Gustav no había más que palabras corteses y silencios largos cuando Georg no estaba de por medio para actuar como mediador entre ambos.

El bajista le había asegurado a Veronika que así era Gustav, que no era personal o en contra suya, pero la chica no estaba tan segura de ello. En sí, tampoco creí que el baterista la odiara o algo parecido, pero le era evidente que al tratarla, había una pizca de frialdad que no podía terminar de catalogar y dar nombre.

Daba lo mismo; años atrás ya había renunciado a tener el mismo trato con Gustav que con los gemelos, con los cuales se llevaba de maravilla y de vez en cuando invitaba a cenar como sorpresa para Georg si la ocasión se daba. Era casi una pena que Georg se llevara mejor con Gustav que con el par de Kaulitz, pero Veronika había terminado por resignarse a que así eran las cosas y nada podría hacer para remediarlo.

Pensando en ello, por segunda vez en un muy corto lapso de tiempo, Veronika se quedó con la mano paralizada a mitad del camino entre ella y la perilla de la puerta de su habitación.

El que estuviera entreabierta no era lo terrorífico, sino los ruidos y palabras susurradas que de pronto escuchaba con pasmosa claridad lo que la hicieron sentir que la piel se le erizaba hasta casi doler. ¿Qué diablos…?

—Sí, sí, así, Gusti… —Captó sin lugar a errores al concentrarse en escuchar, y por inercia se llevó la mano con la que antes iba a abrir la puerta, directo a la boca para acallar el gritito de sorpresa que por poco había dejado salir.

Los ojos se le abrieron grandes y a diferencia de la reacción que ella habría esperado en donde se veía a sí misma abriendo la puerta de golpe y dándole a Georg la bronca de su vida por atreverse a serle infiel en su propia cama (gritos, golpes y seguro que un proyectil con lo primero que pudiera lanzar), apenas si atinó a exhalar aire a través de sus dedos y temblorosa, dar un paso al frente para escuchar mejor.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, joder, sí, tú sigue así, ¡ah!… —Gemido a media voz y de los labios de su novio, Veronika experimentó un dolor de estómago que se asemejaba bastante a la excitación.

«Estoy enferma, Dios, no debería estar aquí. Tengo que… No puede ser que… ¡Mierda! Yo… ¡Quiero verlo!», pensó en una oleada de pensamientos que iban escalando conforme los minutos pasaban y los sonidos se recrudecían.

Veronika estaba segura que eso era piel contra piel, el viejo colchón también daba de sí y rechinaba con lo que ella suponía eran embestidas (sólo así explicaba el “Mierda, eres tan estrecho” que le había hecho subir el color hasta la las orejas) y sexo.

No había dudas, ellos dos estaban teniendo sexo y al parecer del bueno.

«Y lo encuentro más sexy que otra cosa», quiso reír a carcajadas apenas el pensamiento cruzó su mente.

No era ningún secreto entre ella y Georg que el bajista se sentía atraído a su mismo sexo pero sin llegar a culminar esa fantasía suya, o al menos eso ella creía. Ya antes habían hablado de tener un trío con un tercero, que para romper el cliché, sería otro chico, pero aquella conversación no había llegado muy lejos y el tema quedado en el olvido. O eso había creído Veronika hasta cinco minutos atrás.

—Ponte sobre tu espalda, quiero probar algo —escuchó después a Gustav ordenar en un jadeo y el clic que resonó en su interior resonó con la fuerza de un disparo en sus oídos.

Tenía que verlo. <i> _Tenía qué. </i>_ No había otra opción.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza como para casi romper la delicada piel, y las palmas de las manos sudorosas a su costado, dejó que sus ojos vagaran a través de la rendija que había entre la puerta y el marco, atenta a cada pequeño detalle, temerosa de ser atrapada in fraganti a pesar de que la situación debería ser a la inversa.

Desperdigadas sobre la alfombra beige que cubría el piso del dormitorio, Veronika reconoció primero la camiseta que Georg vestía aquella mañana, seguida de una que creía recordar en Gustav de una de sus visitas anteriores. Le siguieron unos pantalones muy arrugados y luego un único calcetín. Después unos bóxers que no recordaba jamás haber visto en ningún armario de su novio…

—¡Bingo! —Murmuró para sí, el corazón latiéndole como loco dentro del pecho.

Probablemente la loca era ella en realidad, porque ninguna chica en su sano juicio se mojaría de la excitación por escuchar a su novio y a alguien más (‘alguien más’ como eufemismo de ‘su mejor amigo varón’) tener sexo sobre la misma cama en la que ellos dos habían hecho el amor en los últimos tres años. Rayaba en lo insano. Era perverso, casi enfermo, pero lo fuera o no, iba más allá de lo que ella podía resistir.

Jadeando a su vez y con la frente perlada de un leve sudor, Veronika se acercó lo más posible a la puerta y se acomodó de tal modo que sus ojos tuvieran el cuadro completo de aquel encuentro, si no en vivo y en directo, al menos sí reflejado en el enorme y feo espejo de pie que su abuela le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños y por el cual había fingido alegría recibir -sentimiento forzado a más no poder, dado que era un mobiliario tosco, grande para su modesto departamento y para colmo, tétrico con su marco de madera tallado en forma de animal, culminando la base con garras de animal. En su momento había deseado deshacerse del horroroso armatoste a la menor oportunidad, pero en esos instantes, le envió un agradecimiento mental a la anciana por su espantoso gusto en muebles con patas de caballo.

Como si haberlo colocado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación hubiera sido su designio futuro desde un inicio, el espejo reflejaba a la perfección el ángulo correcto para apreciar los detalles a tal grado que Veronika se percató de dos hechos contundentes en un mismo vistazo; el primero, que Gustav estaba tan bien dotado como Georg dejaba entrever con sus gemidos, y el segundo, que no estaban usando ningún condón.

Fue un leve presentimiento, pero al cabo de unos segundos de verlos tan concentrados el uno en el otro, llegó a la conclusión de que si lo hacían sin protección de por medio, era porque se tenían la confianza suficiente como para ello.

Saberlo era abrumador…

… pero no tanto como para retirarse, eso ni de broma.

Segura de que con cada centímetro que se acercaba a la habitación la temperatura ambiente aumentaba un grado, Veronika empujó un poco la puerta, atenta al menor chirrido pero también segura de que no importaba; tanto Georg como Gustav estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían, que bien podría ella pararse a un lado de la cama y jamás notarían su presencia.

Con las piernas al aire y entrelazadas alrededor del cuello del baterista, Georg se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama mientras Gustav lo embestía con tal fuerza que el colchón se encontraba por lo menos veinte centímetros fuera de su lugar habitual.

«Joder, qué sexy», pensó Veronika sin remordimiento alguno, llevándose ambas manos entre las piernas y presionando en su centro, para nada sorprendida de la humedad que ella sabía, se encontraba a través de la tela desde buen rato ya.

Ajenos al hecho de ser observados con tanta atención, Georg y Gustav siguieron con lo suyo, escalando de intensidad por largos minutos hasta que el orgasmo fue inminente.

—Uh-ahhh —soltó el bajista la cabecera y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, usando entonces el otro para masturbarse y alcanzar el clímax.

Gustav lo acompañó en un roncó estertor, apresando los muslos de Georg entre sus manos y guiando el ritmo sobre su cuerpo hasta correrse por igual y caer sobre su laxa figura, igual de agotado que él por el esfuerzo.

Afectada como si ella misma lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, Veronika tardó en reaccionar. En shock por lo que acaba de presenciar, los músculos se negaron a obedecerle y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho del terror al imaginar lo terrible que sería el que uno de los dos mirara en dirección a la puerta y la vieran ahí espiando como mirón cualquiera. Lo que vendría después, ni ella podría imaginarlo.

Las mejillas le ardieron aún más y tentativamente dio un paso hacia atrás, decidida a huir lo antes posible. Saldría a la calle y esperaría entonces a que diera la hora correcta en la que Georg la esperaba en casa. Fingiría lo mejor posible y diría que su día en la oficina había sido de lo más normal, obviaría lo de su zapato roto… Si Gustav aún se encontraba en el departamento, haría lo posible para actuar con normalidad, seguro que escurriéndose a la misma habitación donde ellos dos…

—Dios —musitó, y fue esa pequeña palabrita la que hizo a Gustav detener los besos lánguidos que le administraba a Georg por todo el rostro y alzar la vista, con tal mal tino que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Veronika a través del espejo.

Hubo reconocimiento en ellos y la chica tuvo la certeza de que el tiempo se alargaba hasta lo indecible; la interminable gota de agua que se acumula al borde del grifo y espera a precipitarse… Pero nada ocurrió.

El baterista lo dejó claro a su modo, dedicándole una mirada que lo dijo todo: Ahí, en su propia habitación, aunque aquella fuera la cama que compartía con su novio, ella era la intrusa. Ella, no él.

Presa de un arrebato de vergüenza y humillación, Veronika se retiró, por inercia cerrando la puerta tras de sí en un suave clic, parecido al que había sonado en su interior rato atrás, pero con la diferencia de que al retumbar, éste desplomó dentro de ella algo que sabía, jamás podría reconstruir de vuelta.

En sus oídos, las palabras dejaron de tener sentido…

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue eso?

—El viento, shhh…

 

Veronika regresó una hora después de lo que era habitual en ella. Apresurada en su carrera a trompicones fuera del departamento, no sólo había olvidado las llaves, sino que descalza y con apenas efectivo, había tenido que comprarse unas sandalias de tres euros en una tienda de baratijas. Para colmo feas.

En un esfuerzo inútil por hacer tiempo, le había dado vueltas a la manzana donde vivía con el bajista, y había renunciado a seguir porque una leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, calándola hasta los huesos al cabo de quince minutos.

El colmo fue tener que tocar a su propia puerta, temblando de frío y tan segura de que los pezones se le marcaban a través de la ropa, para encontrarse frente a frente con el propio Gustav.

Éste olía a jabón y por el aspecto de su cabello húmedo y la toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello, resultó más que obvio el que había tomado un baño en su propia casa luego de follarse a su novio…

—Uh —se le trabó la lengua. Peor que eso, la garganta se le cerró y las piernas le temblaron.

Gustav se limitó a hacerse un lado y dejarla pasar. Nada en su impasible modo de ser que delatara la realidad de lo ocurrido.

… Excepto la pequeña marca que vio en el cuello de Georg cuando éste la recibió y fue prueba más que suficiente de que sí, había ocurrido.

—Veronika, nena, me estaba preocupando por ti. Justo le decía a Gustav que si tardabas un poco más, iba a llamar a ese jefe tuyo y… —El bajista calló de pronto—. ¿Qué le pasó a tus zapatos? No saliste de casa con ese par en la mañana, ¿verdad?

La chica abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió. Tuvo que volver a intentarlo varias veces, porque entre lo surreal que era todo y lo incapaz que se sentía de verdad seguir con la charada, apenas si había pensando una excusa por decir. En su lugar…

—N-No me lo creerías —falló su voz apenas, logrando después esbozar una media sonrisa torcida—. Uhm, estoy agotada, creo que debería recostarme y eso, erm, día pesado en la oficina… Casi siento un dolor de cabeza venir. Dormir, sí —masculló apenas.

—Deja entonces te ayudó a ponerte cómoda. ¿Sabes? —Le sonrió Georg—, imaginé que vendrías cansada así que por fin lavé las sábanas como me pediste. Esta noche dormirás rodeada del aroma a brisa primaveral, al menos eso decía el suavizante que usé.

Veronika masculló un escueto ‘ah’, tan breve e imperceptible que Georg no se dio cuenta de nada. De la mano, la llevó a su habitación y la ayudó a desnudarse, dándole después una toalla con la cual secar su cabello húmedo por la lluvia.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó con todo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

Mirándose en el reflejo del espejo que le había regalado su abuela, Veronika negó con la cabeza porque los ojos que ella veía no eran los propios, sino los de Gustav hablando con una elocuencia que en palabras y a viva voz no era capaz de expresar.

Como si entenderlo fuera la señal, un nuevo clic resonó en su interior.

No, no pasaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y de algún modo, eso estaba bien. Muy bien.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
